


Twenty Minutes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sam struggled to stay awake in class.





	Twenty Minutes

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sam struggled to stay awake in class. His head was on his arms. He recalled staying up to study recently. Sam glanced at Professor Lockwood as he mentioned vampires. He turned to the clock. Twenty minutes of class remained. Sam fell asleep. Professor Lockwood revealed fangs. Sam's twenty minutes ended.

 

THE END


End file.
